Suddenly, A Box!
by TimeyWimeyGirl4
Summary: DOCTOR: No. It's real. A real Pan-dimensional rift! AMY: How can that many houses be in the same place? DOCTOR: Not the same. Two planes, two worlds, two cars parked in the same space. Not just two! They've got a whole car park! Loads of different universes nested inside each other. Now and again they collide, and you can step from one to the other! RORY: Is that an orc battle?


**So this is a sequel to "We Must Never Speak of This Again" but you don't have to read that to understand this. Basically just know that these characters have already been visited by fiction. **

"Hey Lily, would you stand up a little straighter?" Olivia asked her sister. They were in the pumpkiny orange colored bathroom on the first floor.

"Why?" Lily asked suspiciously, through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Just because." Olivia answered innocently, putting down her purple hairbrush. Lily looked at her sister in the large mirror over the sink for a moment, then, realizing what Olivia was doing, stood as tall as she possibly could (While still trying to look nonchalant). Olivia stood beside Lily, putting her hand on top of her head and sliding it over to Lily's head. It barely touched her hair as it slid over. "I knew it," Olivia smiled triumphantly. "I'm taller than you!"" Lily scowled scornfully and climbed up onto the marble countertop.

"Just because you're higher up doesn't mean you're taller." Olivia frowned, and climbed up beside Lily. Lily just continued brushing her teeth as if nothing had happened.

"Fine." Said Olivia, jumping down to face the mirror and picking back up her hairbrush. She started to run the brush through her caramel colored hair. "Ooh, I have an idea," She said, "I'm gonna close my eyes and count to three. When I open my eyes the TARDIS will be behind me. Okay?"

"Don't you think you should move into the hallway first so it doesn't crush the towels?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Nah, it'll be fine." Olivia said, closing her eyes. "One, two, three!" She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror and saw... nothing but her and Lilys' reflections. They hadn't gotten dressed yet. Olivia was in loose pajama pants with TARDISes all over them and a big white T-shirt with the words "Jesus loves me" printed on it. Lily had on a leopard print set of PJs."Aw man, I was really hoping that would work!" She said disappointedly. "Maybe if I try again..." She stopped when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Are you going to answer that? Lily?" Lily was already gone. Olivia walked back through the hall and turned to see her sister staring at something through windows in the front door. Blocking the morning sunlight that usually streamed through the front door windows was a large, rectangular shipping box. It was taller than the door and nearly touched the gutters above the front porch. Suddenly there was a loud thump from inside the box. Olivia held the door open to look at the label, then jumped back. Muffled voices came from somewhere inside the cardboard box.

"Erm, this is...odd."

"Um, where are we?"

"Doctor..." Came a scottish voice, more than slightly annoyed, "What is it this time? I thought you had figured out how to find Tahiti by now."

"Well it's not my fault it keeps jumping all over the universe!"

As Olivia listened to the odd conversation, her eyes began to widen.

"This has got to be a dream." She pinched her arm, then pinched it harder, but she didn't wake up."Hey!"

Lily wordlessly stepped around her sister and reached up as high as she could, neatly cutting the packing tape in a long line from (not quite) top to bottom. Three seconds later another thump opened it the rest of the way.

"Hullo Tahiti!" Said the eleventh Doctor as he poked his head out, beaming hopefully. "Oh, hello. Who are you then?"

"I...um...uh...are you real? You're real..." Olivia slumped over in a dead faint.

Lily looked down with interest.

"Wow. I thought I was the better actor."

Before the Doctor could react to this, he nearly fell out of the doorway as Rory Williams bowled him out of the way, closely followed by Amy Pond.

"She'll be alright." Rory said almost instantly, ignoring the Doctor who sat awkwardly on his behind where Rory had shoved him. "Oh, sorry." the nurse apologized belatedly.

"It's fine Rory." The Doctor replied earnestly, bouncing up and banging his head on the porchlight. "Ow. So," he pointed at the box cutter in Lily's hand. "Do you always carry that?"

"Wait, she really fainted?"

Lily knelt and shook her sister with concern. Olivia shouted "No don't- Fez." And subsided. Lily's lip twitched, trying not to find that too funny.

The Doctor smiled and repeated his question.

"Do you always carry that?"

"This? Yep."

"Why?" He asked.

"For boxes." Lily answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh. Anyway, is this Tahiti? It doesn't look like Tahiti. Oh, and what year is it? I forgot to check." He spoke quickly, barely stopping for breath.

"Two thousand fifteen." Lily Said in answer to the last question.

"Ah, lovely year." The Doctor said, "Oh, I forgot! I'm the Doctor, that's Amy," He said, pointing to Amy, "That's Rory." He gestured to Rory. "Who are you?"

"Um... Lily." She patted Olivia.

"And that's my sister, Olivia."

"Lovely! And you're Americans! Are we in America?" He asked smiling.

"Yes..."

"Not Tahiti then, okay! Do you mind if we come in?" His hair flopped about as he spoke.

"Yeah, sure." Said Lily, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she stepped aside and lead them in. Olivia shifted and said something that sounded like "egdus".

Amy paused. Then sat on the porch beside her. She shoved the girl gently.

"Hey."

Olivia opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

"You're Amy!"

"Yeah, I'm Amy. 'Ello."

"Ohmygosh!" Gushed Olivia.

"Ohmygosh?" Amy asked, laughing a little.

"You're Amy Pond!"

"So you've met us before?"

_meanwhile, _

_over the roof,_

_across the yard, _

_down the range,_

_deep in the woods..._

_A crack opens…_

_Wider..._

_Wider…_

**SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

_Dear readers, I think-_

_I think it swallowed us._

_We've gone through the rift!_

_But what's on the other side?_

_And Who?_

**Hey everybody! We're back! I wanted to wait till' we had more to post this, but StrangerInBabylon insisted. So it may be a few days (Or more) until my next update. But still. Yay!**


End file.
